Belarus
' 2P!Belarus is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "'Another Colour". She is one of the lesser known 2P!s, but is one of the few that has a developed personality and appearance in the fandom. Her human name is Anastasia Arlovskaya. 'Appearance' First Interpretation Typically she appears physically similar to her counterpart. Her eyes vary from purple to bright blue. Her hair is usually depicted as long with a light golden or strawberry blonde colour. 2P!Belarus usually has her hair down or tied up using a pink or white bow. Belarus usually wears dresses with a pink colour scheme, though she has been depicted with a black and white one as well (a black dress with a white neck). This is a less popular theme, though it should be taken into account that the depiction is up to the artist. She also wears cat ears in some art. It has also been depicted that she has scars on her wrists or bleeding hands in some art, though such a depiction needs to be further investigated to learn the meaning of such injuries. Second Interpretation In the less popular version of 2p!Belarus, she is depicted having pale or faded-seeming out platinum blonde, straight hair which seems to have kind of a grey undertone, giving her a flat or dull presence. Her eyes are often depicted in a very dark violet or even dark red. Her hair is mostly shown straight down with a black lace fascinator covering one of her eyes. She is mostly depicted wearing dresses in black and black Mary-Jane shoes or black boots. In some drawings, she is shown wearing black gloves and in a clothing style that leans more towards an "Aristocrat" style than her 1P. Personality 1.Interpretation: Most of the fandom depicts her as rather soft-spoken and timid. She cares about her family deeply, but unlike 1P!Belarus, she holds no obsession or incestuous feelings towards her big brother, BUT she does want to marry her brother for another reason. To keep her safe from "Big nasty nations" by showing how good of a wife she would make. She is typically passive, but she has been shown to be able to threaten in the fandom. It is very rarely seen through. She can be a cry baby. 2P Belarus is a shut-in, she will not go outside if she doesn’t have to and she rarely lets anyone inside of her house. When she is not cleaning, cooking, sewing or scrapbooking she is most likely watching game shows because she finds them educational and funny. Anastasia does not enjoy pranks or jokes as she finds them rude and annoying which is why her relationship with 2P America is not close due to his childish nature and love for teases and japes. 2P Belarus is a vegetarian. Just thinking about meat will make her instantly sad especially if it's a baby animal like a veil. She cares about animals very much and would never think of actually eating one. The last time she ate meat she blamed herself for the death and wouldn't even look at her pets. Anastasia has an overweighted white bulldog named Bosco and a fat tabby cat she calls Mittens. 2.Interpretation: Even though this version is not very well known across the fandom, there is also another version of 2p! Belarus, in which she is characterized as cruel, sometimes even sadistic. She is depicted holding a grudge against her family, especially her older brother (this is often in relation to the political relationship Belarus and Russia had in the past). She also seems thin-skinned and aggressive and so being prone snapping after being provoked. Futhermore she seems to strongly dislike the western countries (Refering to the isolationist policy Belarus has in the modern time) and only really have strong bonds with 2p!Poland and 2P!Lithuania.She is also depicted to often drink alcohol and smoke (Since the alcoholism and smoking rates in Belarus are extrodinary high). 'Common 2P! Traits' It is common for 2P!s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane which is completely incorrect for the most part. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. Typically no murderous traits are shown for 2p! Belarus, though it is ultimately up to the reader and writer to decide what is murderous and how she behaves/depicted. It should be noted that since 1P! Belarus is intimidating and is occasionally depicted with murderous traits, and 2ps are the opposite, that 2P! Belarus is depicted with no sign of these traits, or little to no sign as it is up to the writer. But she is a very big cry baby and can get upset very easy. Gallery Tumblr inline mlsqt7VfSQ1qz4rgp.png 2p belarus by thegweny-d5d6mg9.jpg IMG 1698.jpg ImagesBETPT6RE.jpg Category:Female Category:Europe Category:Countries